


Insignificante

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una riflessione in prima persona.





	Insignificante

La differenza tra me e un aspide, è che il suo veleno uccide subito. Il mio, invece, non lo avete ancora assaggiato.

Non potete accettare la mia diversità ed io… forse io non posso accettare la banalità.

Qui, sdraiata sul mio letto, ascoltando la pioggia che batte fuori dalla finestra, so che sono profondamente diversa da voi. A ogni giudizio sul mio modo di essere, rispondo con freddezza. Divento razionale e le mie parole come un libro stampato, forse male, ogni volta che mi toccate contro il mio permesso.

Forse le persone intorno a me amano essere prese in giro, basta che lo si faccia con garbo e gentilezza. Io, invece, divento aggressiva se non mi ascolti. E perciò disserto serenamente su i modi in cui si può mangiare carne umana.

Voi tutti pensate di aver visto il peggio, fidati, questo è una carezza. Odio essere così, vi giuro che vi voglio bene, ma mi avvolgono spine. Dopo tutti questi anni, no, non credo che qualcuno possa superare questi rovi.

Chiudo gli occhi, mi concentro sulle gocce, sui rumori delle macchine. Riapro gli occhi, mi volto verso la finestra e mi alzo seduta.

Forse non mi capite perché sono una strega.

Appoggio i piedi sul pavimento, lo sento gelido sotto le piante dei piedi.

Forse non mi capite perché la mia migliore amica è una cacciatrice.

Raggiungo la finestra e la apro. La mia testa è tempestata dai forse, sommersa dai sensi di colpa perché so che la prossima volta andrà peggio.

Forse non mi capite perché sono lesbica.

Apro la finestra e respiro l’aria gelida della notte, le gocce di pioggia mi colpiscono il viso.

Forse non mi capite perché sono nata cattiva per natura.

Le gocce di pioggia mi imperlano i capelli, il fiato mi si condensava davanti al viso. Non ho più l’età per dare la colpa all’infanzia o all’adolescenza, sono solo una stron**.

Forse non mi capite, perché ciò che sono è insignificante per voi.

Sì, Willow Rosenberg è solo una maligna insignificante ombra ai vostri occhi.

 


End file.
